For Hockey and For Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Just a cute one-shot story that came to me while I was watching the movie. Please no flames! Rated T for safety.


Title: For Hockey and For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own D2: Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I also do now own the classical song "Wedding March", Felix Mendelssohn does.

Author's Note: Just been watching movies that Kathryn Erbe's and became inspired to write this really short and cute scene.

A/N 2: I did some research and found out that there was a romantic relationship developing between Coach Bombay and Charlie's mom Casey in Mighty Ducks but was not continued or picked up in D3 so this is fic is purely out my imagination. Not sure if relationship ensued between Coach Bombay and the teams tutor, Michelle Mackay, but anything can happen in fanfiction right?

Special thanks to my friend Deedee for helping me with the editing and any other mistakes that appear are my own.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T (To Be On The Safe Side)

* * *

_-Takes place right as the team is about to head home after the beach celebration-_

Right as everyone had cleaned up and packed up everything Gordon Bombay knew now was time to reveal his true feelings.

"Michelle."

When Michelle heard her name she spun wondering what Gordon wanted to say to her.

"I want to thank you."

Michelle gave Gordon a confused look and asked, "For what?"

"Reminding me what I first said to the players that it's just a game after I almost completely lost it."

Michelle smiled as Gordon continued, "Also I want to thank you for taking my place for a bit so that they didn't forfeit the tournament too soon."

Now Michelle was feeling a bit embarrassed as she felt her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Hey you already thanked me once before for that, remember? And you're welcome."

A bit of silence reigned and Gordon continued, "Michelle there is something I would to ask you."

"I wanted to ask this sooner except with all the action going on I wasn't able to, Michelle Mackay would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Michelle couldn't believe what she heard. Did the hockey coach just ask her out?

After letting her heart beat slow down a bit she gave her response.

"Yes Gordon, I'd love to go out with you."

And thus the two headed back to the team van, hand in hand.

Meanwhile the kids were chatting and in the van waiting for coach to make his way to the van when Julie noticed something.

"Hey guys look."

"What?" asked Goldberg who had squinted to see where Julie was pointing when he saw it as did everyone else; their coach and their tutor were heading back together, holding hands.

Connie couldn't help but say, "Awww. They look so cute together."

Everyone nodded, including the Bash brothers. Charlie knew that there was something special in their tutor when she stood in for Coach that one time and recognized then that the two of them would be perfect for each other.

-x-

_-15 months later in the same place where they had the team celebration this time just the two of them or at least that was what Michelle thought-_

The night that Gordon had prepared for in between coaching the team had finally arrived he was about to propose to his girlfriend and love of his life, Michelle Mackay.

As the team helped him make the finishing touches on the romantic beach setting they heard the limo arrive and Dwayne Robertson instantly jumped into action and went to escort the team's tutor while the rest of the crowd finished up and went to another part of the beach for their own beach hangout. They made sure they were ready for the big moment because they wouldn't miss this for the world.

Right as he reached the pavement on the beach the limo driver had already opened the door.

When Michelle stepped out Dwayne immediately gave a deep bow as Michelle knew that was what he would automatically do.

When he straightened up he said, "Ms. Mackay you look lovely tonight."

"Why thank you Dwayne," said Michelle blushing slightly.

"My pleasure," said Dwayne as he offered his arm.

Michelle smiled as she took his arm and was escorted to her special night out.

When Dwayne led her to the start of a small winding path, he said, "Well Ms. Mackay, there he is waiting for you. Have a good night."

"Thank you Dwayne," said Michelle but Dwayne had already gone by the time she finished.

She then turned and walked towards Gordon and night he had planned for them. As she walked she remembered back to the night of after their first date.

_-15 months earlier-_

_Gordon had just walked Michelle to the front of her apartment she was living in as their date came to an end and the two were standing outside the door._

"_I had great time tonight, thank you," said Michelle smiling radiantly._

"_I did too and my pleasure," replied Gordon._

_After a short awkward silence, Gordon said, "I will call you okay?"_

"_Okay," said Michelle feeling shy all of a sudden._

_As she had opened the door and about to step in she heard, "Michelle wait."_

_Michelle turned around with a curious look on her face wondering._

_Gordon moved closer, leaned in, tilted his to his right and surprised Michelle as he kissed her goodnight._

_It took only a few short seconds for Michelle to come out of her surprised state as she wrapped her arms around Gordon's neck and deepened the kiss._

_When air became a problem the two of them parted lips and gazed into each other's eyes. _

_Gordon held her in his arms for a few more minutes a before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight gorgeous I will call you tomorrow."_

_Michelle nodded as a shiver went up and down and spine after they had hugged each other good night and with another quick peck on cheek Gordon was on his way. As he walked towards the elevator he felt he was on top of the world._

-Present time-

When Gordon saw her walk over he was left breathless. Michelle looked a mirage out of fairytale wearing a Victorian lilac knee length halter gown with her hair styled the same way when the team had beaten Team Iceland.

"Michelle you look absolutely stunning tonight," said Gordon giving her a kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Michelle said after the kiss as she took in how good he looked in a tailor made tuxedo and to her surprise matched with Victorian lilac vest and tie.

A little over an hour later after they had finished their meal in the romantic setting Gordon knew it was time.

Meanwhile in another part of the beach not too far from off Charlie who was keeping watch while the others were around a bonfire whispered in a voice the rest of the team could hear, "Hey guys I think Coach is about to pop the question."

Immediately everyone dropped what they were doing as they gathered around a rock but at a discrete distance.

Gordon stood offered his hand to Michelle and then brought to the brightest lit area of the setting Looking deeply into her eyes hold silky smooth hands in his Gordon started to say what he had wanted to say.

"Michelle, when I first met you along with the rest of the team there something I liked how you were firm with them about school and after seeing you with the team that one day when I was late I realized just how incredible you are. After we came back to Minnesota and got together I have never felt happier in my life…"

Right when Gordon paused, Michelle's mind went into overdrive as she thought _oh my word is he about to do what I think he's about to do?_

At that precise moment Gordon briefly let go of Michelle's hands, brought out velvet ring box, got down on one knee and opened it. When Michelle saw what Gordon was doing she let out an audible gasp followed by a squeal of delight as he presented her with a 14K Yellow Gold 3 Three Stone Round Brilliant Diamond engagement ring he asked as he gazed into her eyes and asked, "Michelle, baby I love you; will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Michelle who was still coming down from the buzz from the sudden surprise replied, "Gordon I thought you'd never ask; so my answer to your question is…"

Gordon waited for an answer as he tried to read her facial expressions.

Meanwhile the team members had their ears peeled to hear what their tutor was going to say, while Jesse asked, "Do you think Ms. Mackay will say yes?"

"Of course she will say yes. I mean have you seen the way the look at each other?" asked Connie.

"Yeah I have," piped Luis.

"Shhh guys she's about to say something," said Ken and the crowd went silent again.

"…yes Gordon I will marry you!"

Smiling Gordon got the ring out of the box and slid on to his fiancée's finger. He then stood up, placed his hands on her neck, and while caressing her cheek with his thumb he brought her closer and gave her gave her an intense kiss.

Suddenly a disharmony of cheers broke the peaceful silence and Gordon said, "Um Michelle I have something else for you…guys?"

Taking their cue everyone came running to congratulate their coach and tutor.

-x-

_-9 months later (after the proposal on the beach) the nuptials of Michelle Mackay and Gordon Bombay, with the team in attendance, Russ Tyler included-_

"I Michelle take you Gordon to be my to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

Gordon smiled as begin to say his vows.

"I Gordon take you Michelle to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do us part."

"It is now time for Michelle and Gordon to exchange rings, may I please have the rings?"

Julie and Charlie then stepped forward and each gave the minister the rings that two of them had picked out.

The minister blessed the rings as he said, "Now in the exchanging of the rings it signifies love that is continual and never ends."

The minister then turned to Michelle and said, "Michelle would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Gordon's finger and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Michelle smiled as she got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Gordon's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The minister then turned Gordon and said, "Gordon would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Michelle's finger, please and after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Gordon with a smile on his face got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Michelle's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

"Michelle and Gordon have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gordon you may kiss your bride."

When Michelle and Gordon heard the pronouncement they smiled. Gordon then opened the veil placed his hands on her dazzling face that exuded with pure happiness and gently brought her in for a tender kiss the guests and bridal party clapped harmoniously.

A few minutes later the minister announced, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Bombay".

Michelle and Gordon at that time each gave the maid-of-honor and best man respectively a hug or high five the guests erupted in applause.

As the Wedding March began to play the two then walked down the aisle as they started the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "For Hockey and For Love". Please be nice when reviewing, because it is my first Mighty Ducks fanfiction. As always your reviews are appreciated.


End file.
